A Growing Love
by Woozart
Summary: It was a boring Sunday afternoon when Shino suddenly receives a call from the guy who saved her from Death Gun and asked her if they can "hang-out". Unknown to the both of them that this "hang-out" might change into something more intimate. ShinoXKazuto. Takes after the events of Calibur and in a universe wherein Asuna is only Kirito's friend. My very first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all. This is my very first fanfic! I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now and hopefully you guys will like it. In the universe of my fic Asuna and Kirito are just frineds. Just assume that the status of Asuna is the same as the other girls who also like Kirito. This is a ShinoXKirito. Takes place after the Calibur arc. Any tips in writing are really appreciated since I'm new at this!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any of its characters**

Not much is happening for a girl named Asada Shino. It was a Sunday so she got the day off school. She had already finished all of her homework and projects so she is bored out of her mind. She considered logging on to ALO and do some quests with her friends but quickly dismissed the idea.

"_I've been spending too much of my free time online. I should do more stuff in the real world" _she thought

She was brainstorming for things to do when a certain boy entered her mind. The boy has black hair and onyx eyes. He had saved her from a life-threatening situation and was even nice to introduce her to his friends. As far as Shino is concerned, he is her very first true friend and the only one whom she can really trust. The boy was Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito. She thought of calling him and ask if they can hang-out but also rejected that idea when she remembered the "harem" that he has. Her asking him if they can hang-out might affect her friendshipship with the girls in a negative way.

"_All the girls in his circle of friends like him to some extent, even his own sister"_

"_Well why wouldn't they like him?"_ she asked herself. He is very caring and has this hero personality that just admirable. He would do anything for his friends. Not to mention that he isn't bad looking. In fact he is quite handsome. Suddenly she realized that she has quite the dreamy expression on her face and quickly dismissed her thoughts.

"_I guess I'm no exception. I am quite attracted to him"_ she remembered when they were in the cave back in GGO. She told him about her dark past and he was nice enough to open up his own dark secrets. She remembered when they both face Death Gun and how they managed to beat the villain together. She remembered when they shared that grenade so that they can end the tournament without fighting each other, she even hugged him during that time. She remembered when they retrieved the Holy Sword Excalibur, especially the moment she was giving it to him. She just wanted to tease him but she never intended to do it in a flirty way, especially since they are in front of everyone. God, the girls might choke her if she does that again.

Her thoughts were stopped when her phone rang, signalling a call from someone. She quickly reached for it to see who was calling. She smiled a little when she saw that it was Kazuto who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shino." Kazuto replied in a somewhat cheerful tone

His cheerful voice just made her smile even wider

"Yes Kazuto? What made you call me?

"Well I was kinda wondering if you are free today? Maybe we can hang-out? It's really boring here in the house. I've got nothing else to do"

She giggled when she realized that he has the same problem as she has.

"That would be great Kazuto. You're gonna have to pick me up though" she enjoyed hitching a ride from Kazuto.

He laughed a little, "Okay then, I'm coming to pick you up right now." And with that he hung up.

"_So were spending the day together huh?" She can help but feel a little excited with that thought._

"_I wonder what would happen"_

_**Later that day**_

Shino was waiting for Kazuto in front of the building of her apartment. After his call she quickly took a bath and got dressed. She was wearing a green, long-sleeve with white stripes and tight black shorts that are cut just above the knees. She also made sure to bring a white jacket since it's already quite late in the afternoon and the night might be cold. She waited for him patiently and smiled softly when she heard the familiar noise of his motorcycle.

"You're late. I've been waiting here for 15 minutes. A guy should never keep a girl waiting, especially if he was the one who invited her to hang-out in the first place." she teased him.

"Sorry, sorry. I got stuck in traffic which is why I'm late"

"Well it can't be helped" she took the opportunity to inspect him. He was wearing a black leather jacket over what she assumed is a black long-sleeve. His pants are also black.

"He really likes black." she thought to herself and giggled.

"So, let's get going?" Kazuto asked her to break her from her thoughts.

"Yes of course." she hopped on his motorcycle and they sped away from her apartment building.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked Kazuto while they are speeding along the streets.

"Actually I don't know. I thought you might have ideas."

"How about watching a movie? I heard there's a great film that's similar to GGO. Why don't we watch that?" She hoped he would say yes since she's been itching to watch that movie when she saw the trailer.

"Sounds good. You really like guns and action, don't you Shino?" he teased.

"I don't _like _them. Guns are just things that are notable by me because of… you know." she replied with a slight frown

Kazuto then recalled her past. He was careful enough not to make her break down by talking about it but he was also trying to make her open up about it some more. He thinks it would really help her. He would do his best to try and lighten up the heavy load that she is carrying. After all, sharing the experiences that you want to forget can help you become free from them. He then recalled his own past, knowing that he has a similar one. Both of them have killed a person. Not because they wanted to, but because they wanted to protect the ones dear to them. Sharing his past with Shino had been a great help to him. It made him feel free from the clutches of his past. He knew that if he can make Shino do it then little by little he can overcome that painful experience of hers and one day be free from that dark prison.

They arrived at the nearby mall where they can watch the movie. Kazuto parks his bike and they went inside the mall to go to the movies. They were walking side by side as they went up the floors of the mall, casually talking to each other about random things.

However a group of people have their eyes on them. They saw them enter the mall together and decided that they should follow them to see what would happen. The group were people in Shino's class. They were quite intrigued about the girl when a handsome boy suddenly shows up to in front of the school gates to pick her up. When they saw the two walking side by side they automatically decided to follow them so that their questions about them would be answered.

When they arrived at the movies they got their tickets and were about to enter the theatre when Kazuto said that they forgot to buy popcorns, or any kind of food.

"Shino, I'll go buy something for us to eat. You wait for me here okay?" he asked her while scratching the back of his head. Mentally scolding himself by forgetting something so trivial.

"Oh, okay sure go ahead."

The group of Shino's classmates saw this as an opportunity to interrogate Shino. They went out of their hiding area and flocked the girl.

"Hey, hey Asada-san!?" one asked

"Y-you guys! W-what are you doing here?" Shino asked them. She was quite nervous that they might see her with Kazuto. She's already had enough of them asking questions about her relationship with him. She only said that he was just a close friend and told them that he is not her boyfriend. They didn't believe it at first but when she replied the same answer all the time she knew they got tired and just accepted what she said.

But Shino knew for a fact that if they saw her with Kazuto going to the movies they would definitely ask her many questions.

"Nothing. We were just about to watch a movie. Care to join us?" one of them replied

"Asada –san can't watch a movie with us because she's with someone. Riiight Asada-san?" one of them asked her mischievously.

"_Crap, they already saw me and Kazuto. I guess I'll just have to endure the questions at school." _Shino thought to herself while blushing.

As if the timing couldn't be worse Kazuto suddenly showed up

"_Oh great"_

"Yo, Shino. I already got enough snacks for the both of us. I've only gotten one bucket of popcorn so I hope you don't mind sharing." He then notices the group of people around Shino and was also quite surprised to see Shino blushing. "Um, friends of yours?"

Shino didn't even need to reply since her classmates took the opportunity to interrogate Kazuto instead. _"I hope he doesn't say anything stupid."_ She thought

"Oh we are classmates of Asada-san! We just happened to come across her here. You are her boyfriend right?" one of them asked him slyly.

Kazuto, upon hearing that this group of people thought that Shino was his girlfriend blushed a little and immediately replied, "U-um we are just close friends."

"Oh? But only couples share popcorn while watching movies"

"_When did that became true?" _Kazuto thought.

He then notices the time and it almost the scheduled time for the movie that they are going to watch.

"I-I'm sorry but we have a movie to catch." He quickly pushed through the group, grabbed Shino's hand and ran towards the theatre.

Shino was blushing madly because of the events that happened. _"Kazuto grabbed my hand in front of my classmates! They would surely bombard me with questions tomorrow."_ She can't deny though that she is enjoying this moment. His hand on hers is a really good feeling.

They finally went inside to watch the movie that Shino has been dying to see. The movie is an action film full of guns and whatnot. Kazuto isn't fond of guns. He likes swords and melee fighting but guns, not so much. He agreed to watch the movie because Shino seems to like it. _"As long as Shino is happy the I guess it's okay." _While going through the entrance of the theatre he then remembered the scene with Shino's classmates. He really got flustered when they said that Shino was his girlfriend. The thought itself is able make him blush. _"Shino... Girlfriend…" _

His thoughts were broken when he heard his companion's voice. "Let's go Kazuto! We might not get good seats!" Shino said as she embraced his arm and tugged him along.

Kazuto blushed from her actions. He can't deny that he dislikes it. In fact, he quite enjoys her little antics. He remembered when she retrieved Excalibur for him and gave him a condition before giving it to him that he must always remember her in his heart whenever he wields that sword. He never broke that promise and even kinda enjoyed the fact that she made a flirty act without really trying to do it. In his opinion, she looks cute when she does that. He pushed his thoughts away when Shino found them some good seats and the movie started to play.

**After the movie**

"The movie was awesome! Don't you think so too Kazuto?" Shino asked. She was quite happy about the movie.

"It was good I guess. The action part wasn't bad and the story isn't either." He got his phone to check what time it is. He saw that it was already 7:30pm and that he promised his sister to be back for dinner.

"Shino I have to get going now. I promised Sugu that I would be back by dinnertime." An idea suddenly came to his mind. He remembered that Shino lives alone and that she would probably do everything by herself.

"Why don't you eat dinner at my house Shino? I'm sure Sugu has prepared enough for three people."

When Shino heard that Kazuto was inviting her to eat at his house she blushed a little. _"He really is very thoughtful."_

"It's okay with me Kazuto. Although it's a little embarrassing."

"Nah, it's okay. It's better to eat with someone than eating by yourself. Plus, I wanted to spend more time with you since just watching a movie is quite short for hanging out.

"O-oh. Well, alright then." They proceeded walking to the parking lot where Kazuto's bike was parked

Kazuto can't help but smile when he saw that Shino was blushing from his statement. He then remembered his previous thoughts. He thought of Shino in a more detailed way. She was a strong person who was able to face her fears. She was independent and can do almost anything on her own. He also finds the way she ties ribbons on her hair cute. Her glasses also adds to her cuteness. _"Whoa, I can't believe I think of Shino this way."_ Kazuto then realizes that maybe he feels more for Shino. More than close friends. _"I guess I like her huh?"_

With this newfound feeling he asked her something.

"Hey Shino."

"Hm?"

"Can I change the status of this hanging-out?"

"Huh? What do you mean Kazuto?" she was quite confused about his question.

"I'll change its status… into a date." He replied with conviction in his eyes.

Shino was really shocked when she heard that Kazuto is making their time together into a date. A date and hanging-out have different purposes. Hanging-out is just spending time together with friends and basically having fun with them. A date is something more intimate and has the purpose of getting to know each other in romantic ways. While on a date the two people would try to become closer to each other but not as friends, but as lovers. For Shino to hear that Kazuto wants to date her is like a dream come true. She never thought of him liking her since she never saw him giving hints about that. But now she heard the very first hint. He asked her, while although it's a little indirectly, if they can go on a date! To give him a reply she embraces his arms and gently leans her head onto his shoulder.

"Of course Kazuto, from now on the time I spent together with you is part of our date."

_**Yey I finished it! The dinner chapter would be uploaded soon. So, how was it for my first time? I hope you guys will like it. Also, I would appreciate it if you guys can help me improve my writing skills. As I've said before, I'm new at this so hopefully you guys can help me grow as a writer. Anyways, hope you guys like it and wait for the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all. Here is the Dinner chapter. To those who have read my first fic I am very grateful. Thanks a bunch! So without further interruptions and babbling here is Chapter 2!**_

_**Note: I fixed the way Sugu calls Kazuto. A Guest reviewed and told me that Onee-is for girls and that it should have been Onii-chan instead. Sorry for not researching early on before writing it! Anyways to that Guest who reviewed that many thanks! You Rock!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any of its characters**

They were speeding along the streets of the city and were on their way to Kazuto's house. Shino is still lost in replaying the previous scenes that has happened between them. She can still clearly remember the words that Kazuto has said to her.

"_I'll change its status… into a date."_

She can't help but blush and giggle when she remembers those words. She and Kazuto are now officially dating! She felt a wave of excitement when the one in front of her can possibly be her future boyfriend. If through dating they can grow closer then it's a clear possibility.

"_I wonder what the others would think about this."_

She then remembers about the other girls who like Kazuto. Three of them are companions that he had when he was still stuck in the Death Game Sword Art Online. The other one is his sister, or to be more specific, his cousin since she heard that they aren't blood-related. She then recalled that they were headed to _his_ house. She would most likely faceoff with Sugu and they would most likely tell her that they are dating. She pushed away her thoughts, knowing that thinking about it won't help at all. Instead she just proceeded to enjoy her joyride with Kazuto. She has always enjoyed the feeling of riding with him. She felt free and at the same time safe because Kazuto is the one driving. She then tightened her grip on him and just enjoyed the feeling of the air against her face.

**At Kazuto's House**

"Sugu, I'm home!" Kazuto greeted as they entered the house.

"Oh, Onee-chan! Dinner is just ready! Sugu then went to greet her brother when she noticed Shino is with him.

"Ah, hello Sinon-san! I see that Onii-chan invited you to eat dinner with us." Sugu felt that there is something different about the two but she can't pinpoint what exactly it is.

"So how was the movie?" Sugu asked them as they were going to the dining area.

"How did you-" Shino asked rather confused on how Sugu knew that they watched a movie.

"Onii-chan texted me before the movie started to notify me that he would be turning his phone off because he didn't want anything to interrupt the movie."

"I see."

They proceed to eat. Just like Kazuto said there was enough food for the three of them. While eating Sugu took it as an opportunity to determine what made them feel different. She noticed that they seem to be less embarrassed to each other. They seem to be _closer_. She wondered what happened during their time together that made them feel different.

Her curiosity took the best of her so she asked them directly. "So… What happened during your hang-out?"

"What do you mean Sugu?" Kazuto asked, he was quite confused about his sister's question.

"I mean. There's something… different about you two. Did something happen?"

Shino blushed lightly and was also amazed that Sugu was able to sense something like that. _"Are we obvious that we are already dating?"_ she thought.

Kazuto was thinking hard if he should tell his sister that he is dating Shino. He considered what her reaction might be and if it is actually a good idea. He thought that maybe it was best to let her know since keeping it a secret really wouldn't result to anything good.

"Well we just watched a movie. Before entering the cinema Shino's classmates interrogated us with some embarrassing questions." Kazuto replied after taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Questions like what?" Sugu was really curious now. She knew that her Onii-chan picked Shino up one time at her school. She can already imagine a group of schoolgirls asking if he was Sinon-san's boyfriend since he came there looking for her. She wondered if these classmates of Sinon-san were people who saw him pick her up at school.

"W-well, they asked me if I was Shino's boyfriend and stuff like that." Kazuto replied with a slight blush.

"Ohhh, then what did you tell them?"

"Of course I told them that we are just close friends. But that's not important."

"How is that not important?" she just feels like she's about to receive shocking news.

"After the movie, I asked Shino something." Kazuto looked at Shino who has been very quiet all this time.

Shino noticed that Kazuto is looking at her. She became flustered about the idea that Kazuto was going to announce that he and she are dating. She doesn't know if it is a good idea to tell it to their friends because of their "situation". She wondered if it would be okay to tell them and if it won't affect her friendship with the girls. When she saw Kazuto's eyes looking straight into her thoughts became clear. His eyes are giving off a silent message. A message that tells her the he wants them to know and that he is actually quite proud to tell them about their current status. She then nodded to Kazuto who seems to be waiting for her approval.

Kazuto then understood that she is okay with him telling his sister and proceed to continuing his story.

"Hey, hey Onii-chan! Why did you suddenly stop? What did you ask Sinon-san?" Sugu said. She was becoming a little impatient, her curiosity is just too much.

"I asked her if we could start dating and she accepted." Kazuto replied while closing his eyed and tried to act cool.

Sugu was dumbstruck and cannot quickly process what her Onii-chan said. When she finally was able to process his words she asked quite loudly. "S-so you two are a couple now!?"

Both Kazuto and Shino shushed her and called her down.

"We are only dating Leafa-san." Shino replied. She is much more comfortable in using her avatar's name since they frequently spent more time together in ALO than in real life. She has _never_ used the real name of her other friends, except of Kazuto and Asuna who has the same name as her avatar.

"Well... at least not _yet_." Kazuto replied with a smirk. Now that they are more open to each other he is somewhat confident that she also likes him to some degree and that he can make her his girlfriend in no time.

"I-idot! What makes you so sure that I would accept you that easily? For all we know I might reject you." Shino replied in a flustered, matter-of-factly way. She can't believe that Kazuto is really serious about her. He would be giving his all to deepen his relationship with her so that they can become couples in the future

Sugu was staring at them. She smiled when she saw how they interact with each other. She is really happy for her Onii-chan since she knew that Sinon-san was a good person. She is that independent, strong and cool kind of girl that she knew her Onii-chan likes. She also giggled at the thought that there is someone to take care of her brother now. Sinon-san was just that type of person.

"Well I'm happy for you. And I'll be cheering for you Onii-chan! Hope you two be nice to each other!" Sugu replied with a smile and cheerful tone. She really was glad that her brother has found someone for himself.

The two laughed and also smiled at her telling her that they would be nice to each other. Shino notices that it's getting pretty late so she should probably head home.

"Kazuto, it's getting pretty late. I should get going soon." she said while wiping her mouth with a cloth and standing up.

"Oh, then I'll go and give you a ride home. It's not safe for a girl to walk in the streets at night. "

"I'm not a weak girl! I can take care of myself you know." she replied. She thought that it was sweet of Kazuto to be thoughtful like that.

"Aw, come one we both know that I meant it in a different way." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, if you insist. Then, shall we get going?"

"Alright. Let's go."

They then bid Sugu farewell, Shino thanked her for the food and then they were once again speeding along the streets.

**In front of Shino's Apartment**

"I see you have a new lock now" Kazuto noted as Shino was unlocking her door.

"Well of curse I'd buy a new lock. I never want to experience what happened ever again. She recalled how Kazuto saved her from her "friend" Shinkawa Kyouji. Ever since that event she thought of Kazuto as her Knight in Shining Armor. _"He would be a Knight dressed in black though" _she thought and giggled. She considered inviting Kazuto inside for some tea or coffee so she asked him. "Hey, Kazuto. Would you want to drink tea or coffee for a while? I can make us some."

"Nah, it's okay Shino. It's pretty late and Sugu might kill me if I ever went home late. I appreciate the offer though." Kazuto declined politely.

Shino then thought that it would be unfair to him if she never give him something in return. After all the events that happened she was never able to repay Kazuto for the things he had done. He was the one who asked her if they can hang-out, he was the one who covers their transportation every single time, he was the one who bought them snacks to eat at the movies, he was the one who gave her dinner, and most of all he was the one who asked if they can start dating. She was never able to contribute to anything during the day. Not. A. Single. One. That is why she invited him for coffee or tea so that she can somewhat repay him for the things that he has done. Now that he has declined, she can't think of anything else. Not _yet_ anyways.

"So Shino I should get going. It's already 9:45PM."he knew that it would take him 15 minutes to reach his house.

"O-okay then. Bye Kazuto, thanks for everything today." Shino replied with a smile.

"Goodbye and goodnight then Shino."

She then had another idea in her mind when she heard Kazuto say goodnight. She thought of another way to repay him for all the things he has done.

Kazuto was about to go back to his bike again but was stopped by Shino. "W-wait a second Kazuto."

When Kazuto turned around she was surprised when Shino tiptoed, and places a soft kiss on his right check. The action made them both blush heavily and get extremely flustered. When Shino pulled back she looked at Kazuto and giggled when she saw his flustered face.

"That was a goodnight kiss Kazuto-kun. Think of it as a reward for all the things you have done for me today. Goodnight Kazuto, see you tomorrow?" Shino said while trying to lighten the blush on her face.

"Y-yeah. See you tomorrow." and with that Shino entered her apartment and closed the door behind her.

Kazuto stared at the door and did that for about a whole minute. _"If that's the reward that I'd get then I should ask her out more frequently."_ He thought to himself and chuckled. He then got on in bike and went home. He remembered that it was a school day tomorrow so he knew that he has to sleep early so he can wake up on time. A plan suddenly came across his mind . _"I'll surprise her tomorrow."_

As soon as Shino closed the door behind her she didn't move away from it but instead peeked through the hole and watch Kazuto leave. When she saw him leave her front door and hear the familiar sound of his bike's engine roaring to life she exhaled deeply. When the sound of the bike got fainter and fainter it became clear that Kazuto has already gone on his way home. Shino then jumped to her bead and let out the squeal that she has been supressing the entire time. She can't believe that she has kissed her crush! _"It was just on the check Shino! Don't make a big deal about it!"_ she mentally scolded herself. Still she can't believe that she found the courage to do that. Her body just seemed to automatically do it as soon as the thought entered her mind. She just sat there thinking about what just happened when her clock beeped. She saw that it was already 10PM and her clock beeps everytime it strikes an hour. She remembered that she has to go to school tomorrow and let out a groan. _"Those annoying girls would ask me so many questions tomorrow." _She then went to the bathroom to clean herself, she putted on her pajamas right after, and then lied down on her bed. She can't fall asleep though no matter how hard she tried. Her phone then beeped, notifying her that she received a text message.

Feeling a bit of déjà vu, she picked it up to read the message.

_Goodnight my dear Shino I really had so much fun today! Hopefully we can go on longer dates in the future. See you tomorrow! Sweet dreams. XX – Kazuto_

She smiled when she finished reading the message. She then found it easier to sleep now since she is somewhat eager for tomorrow. _"That's right. I'll see him again tomorrow." _She didn't know how or what time they would meet but she knows and she is sure that they would DEFINITELY see each other tomorrow. And with that she fell asleep, excited for the next day to come.

_**And that concludes Chapter 2 guys! What do you think? You guys have any idea on what would Kazuto plan for the following day? Well hopefully I can upload Chapter 3 by tomorrow or the next day. Please review guys so I would know what I should improve on and what I can do to make the story better. Anyways a BIG thanks to all of you who has read this story so far. See you guys soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with Chapter 3! This chapter isn't as good as the other two though. I'm turning the romantic part down in this chapter. Don't worry! I promise to put in a lot of romance in the next one. The purpose of this chapter is to provide a bit of background on Kazuto and Shino's lives since my story takes place in a different universe than the one which is canon. Anyway I still hope you guys enjoy it! I also considered the advice that some gave me on their reviews and apply it on this chapter so hopefully it satisfies you guys! Without further babbling from me here is Chapter 3! **_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_Italicized words outside "quotation marks" represents thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any of its characters**

It was a Monday morning and Asada Shino was walking to her school. She was entirely excited for school since she can already imagine what kind of things might happen there today. She thought that maybe she can somehow avoid her gossiping classmates but quickly gave up on it. For all they know they might be waiting for her to enter the room. She then reached the school gates and was about to proceed to her classroom when she suddenly received an unpleasant surprise.

She was already confronted by her classmates.

_I never thought that they would go this far! This is seriously getting really annoying!_

The thing that surprised her even more was that they weren't bombarding her with questions. They were just standing there in front of her. She instinctively stopped since they look like they were about to say something. One of them finally opened her mouth to speak. She mentally braced herself to what her classmate would say.

"Good morning Asada-san. Want to come to the classroom with us?" her classmate finally said.

Shino was really surprised that they were acting normal around her. Well, ever since Kazuto picked her up from school she wasn't bullied that much anymore. The glares that the students are giving were giving her became lighter as well. She wasn't stared at or despised that much anymore. She wondered how Kazuto's appearance at her school helped her situation and reputation. Now her classmates were even being _nice_ to her, even going far to ask if she wanted to come to their classroom together. Seeing as how nothing bad would happen if she would agree, she gladly accepted the offer.

As they were walking along the hallways that is starting to buzz with activity her classmates were talking to one another. She knows their surnames but she would be lying if she said that she knows them. They are just people from her class and she didn't even bother to make friends there. Not to mention that there wasn't anyone in that school who wanted to be friends with her. Since her bullies were not secretive in bullying her (they were even proud of the fact that she would anything they want if they trigger her), the other students know that there is something _weird_ about her. Almost everyone in the school knows that something wrong with her but were just too afraid to confront her with it. But all of those changed when Kazuto came to her life. He changed her. He taught her how to become strong and how to properly handle her past. He became the light to shine through the darkness every time she remembers her past. Because of him she was slowly able to overcome her fear of guns. The face of the man she shot was always pushed away and replaced by Kazuto's smiling face. Because of him her fears and break downs became manageable. And now she discovered a new effect of him on her life. The students in her school are treating her like a normal student now. It might be even possible to make friends in her school. She can still see some people eyeing her but she somehow knows that they aren't talking about her being that weird girl anymore. She then wondered the reason why they are looking at her. She would probably know later on.

She was deep in her thoughts that she wasn't able to realize that they have arrived in front of their room.

"Asada-san you seem to be thinking of something really important." one of her classmates said.

"Maybe she is thinking about her _close friend_." Another said in a teasing voice.

"I-I'm not thinking about him!" she replied in a flustered voice.

The group of girls giggle at her flustered answer.

"Whatever you say Asada-san. But you have to tell us over what happened yesterday okay?" one of them replied.

Shino wasn't so sure if she should tell her that she and Kazuto are dating. But what occupied her thoughts even more was that this people are asking her to eat lunch with her! It was the first time that someone in her school has ever done that. She mostly ate lunch alone or at the school's rooftop where no one ever eats.

The bell rang which signalled that the first period was about to start. Shino quickly went to her seat and watched as the first period teacher made his way in front of the class.

**Meanwhile**

School was boring as usual for Kazuto. He was quite a quick learner and can understand the lesson when the teacher has taught it at least once. Today most of his subjects devoted their time to review last week's lesson so he wasn't that interested. He just wanted to get out of the classroom even if it's just for a little while. He wanted to breathe in the air outside.

_I guess I just have to wait for lunch_ he thought.

He was staring at the clock waiting for it to strike twelve. When it did and the bell rang he immediately went out of the room and made his way to his usual place. He saw his familiar picnic table which is under a tree. It was just a perfect spot to eat lunch and he was lucky to discover it before the other SAO survivor students did. But he wasn't that selfish to call it his own picnic table. He shares it with all of his buddies in SAO that are also students in his school. They always went there to eat. Right now though, it seems that he was the first one to get there. He decided to wait for them before eating since it would be rude if he started all by himself. He sat on his usual spot and proceeded to just admire and enjoy the season. He liked places like this. Five minutes later his thoughts were broken by the familiar voices of his friends. He saw Liz, Silica, and Asuna making their way towards the picnic table.

"It seems that Kirito was the first one here!" Liz shouted as they sat down.

"You seem to be excited for lunch Kirito-kun. You didn't even bother to wait for me even though we're in the same class." Asuna told him.

"That's right you and Asuna-san always come to lunch together." Silica added.

Kazuto thought that it was indeed quite rude of him so he apologized and explained that he just wanted a bit of fresh air which is why he rushed out of the room without her.

They then took out their respective lunches and ate. While eating, Liz opened up a topic of conversation.

"So how was your weekend guys? We didn't have any school works to work over the weekend so I was just goofing around the net." she said.

"I just did some quests on ALO with Pina the whole weekend." Silica said.

"Well I went on a family event outside of the city. It was the only interesting thing that happened during the weekend." Asuna stated.

"Oh, being a rich girl sure is busy." Liz teased. "Did they engage you to someone again?"

"I-it's not like that!" Asuna quickly defended. The group let out a huge laugh. They all knew Asuna has these kinds of problems.

"My, my Kirito-kun. If you don't hurry Asuna would be taken by another guy!" Liz then teased him.

"L-Liz!" Asuna said. She was beginning to get flustered.

Kazuto is already used to Liz's teasing though. She often teases him with Asuna. She says that they look cute together and that they should definitely start dating. She also often says that if Kazuto doesn't make a move on her then he would be left behind and some other guy will surely take her. At first Kazuto was embarrassed about her teasing but later on learned that what she was saying about them is wrong. Sure, Asuna was beautiful but she isn't Kazuto's type. He preferred simple girls who he can talk casually to. Whenever he talks to Asuna he always feels a little intimidated because she just feels so high and royal. Asuna proved him wrong however since she is very kind and a down to earth person but Kazuto just can't shake the feeling off. Besides, he's already met someone that he got really interested in, and it's not Asuna.

"A-anyway, how was your weekend Kazuto-kun?" Asuna said to try and change the topic.

He saw this at a good opportunity to finally make Liz stop from teasing him with Asuna.

"Well I went to hang-out with Shino." Kazuto replied with a smile.

"Oh, you and Sinon-san? What did you guys do?" Silica asked.

"Not much. We just watched a movie and ate dinner at my house."

The girls were about to accept it, seeing as there is nothing out of the ordinary in what Kazuto said.

"But hanging-out with her made me realize something." Kazuto suddenly continued. All of the attention of the girls was suddenly directed at him.

"Hanging-out with her, spending time with her made me think of Shino in a different way."

Upon hearing this, the girls already had a vague idea of what Kazuto means.

"I realized how she attracts me and how her little antics make me feel warm inside. I started to notice her more than just a friend, more than just a close friend."

The girls fell silent. They never knew that Sinon would mean that much to Kirito. They never noticed Kirito falling for her. They DID notice the Sinon was somehow attracted to him but they never thought that Kirito would reciprocate her feelings.

"And so after the movie I asked Shino if we can start dating." Kazuto smile was clearly visible now.

"And the most awesome part was that she said yes." Kazuto said.

The girls were surprised when they heard it. At first they felt a little sad upon hearing that the boy that they like is already interested in someone else. Then they felt extremely jealous of Sinon since she was able their hero Kirto fall for them. But almost as in an instant they pushed their feelings aside, accepted their loss, and just told him that they're happy for them.

"So that's why you never make a move on Asuna. You got googly eyed for Sinon-san." Liz teased.

"Wow, I'm happy for you Kirito-kun!" Silica happily said.

"Sinonon sure is a luck girl Kirito-kun. I wish you two the best." Asuna said.

Seeing as how they took the somewhat not much of a big news rather in a good way, Kazuto actually felt good about himself. At least he wouldn't need to worry about them anymore. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that the girls in his circle of friends have liked him to some point. He knew that Liz actually fell in love with him but quickly stopped her feelings when she thought that Asuna and him were an item. Silica was always super flustered when she was alone with him, and Asuna was a bit flirty with him. She would always blush whenever Liz teases them so Kazuto took it as a hint that Asuna somehow likes him.

The school bell rang and they made their way back to their respective classrooms.

**Now back with Shino**

Shino's lunchtime was identical to that of Kazuto. True to their word, her classmates did invite her to eat lunch with them. They've been really truthful because as soon as they sat dwn on a table in the cafeteria the girls asked her about the movie she had with the handsome boy.

"So Asada-san, tell us about your day with your _close friend_." One of them quickly asked.

Shino was contemplating whether or not to tell them what happened. She barely knew them but they were acting like they were best buds for a long time. However she knew for a fact that if she were to lie to them or hide the truth from them it would eventually come to haunt her. She might lose the only chance to get some friends in the school. She also knew that even if she didn't tell them now they would still eventually find out through another source. After thinking long and hard about it she finally decided.

"W-well we just watched the movie together and then after that he asked me if we could go start d-dating." She still stumbles over that word, she still can't quite believe it. "After that we ate dinner at his house, his sister prepared the food that we ate, and then he gave me a ride back home and wished me goodnight."

The girls had smiles on their faces when they heard what Shino said.

"So we were _right_. You two are more than close friends." one of them said with a smirk.

"Wow Asada-san. I'm jealous of you! How did you manage to snag yourself a handsome guy like him?" the other asked.

"Yeah Asada-san, telly us your secrets." another added.

The group laughed at those comments. Shino didn't feel offended but instead she felt rather happy. She felt that she has made some friends in school and the feeling of making friends sure is nice. She hoped that they can continue to be like this so that she can become good friends with them. Although she has to scold them about their gossiping. Though in Shino's opinion, it's something that can be fixed easily.

**Afterschool**

Shino was going out of the school alone. She was about to reach the school gates when a group of three stopped her from her tracks. It was her bullies, Endou and her gang.

"Hey you, Asada-san. You've really crossed the line after what you did to me back then. Don't think that I would ever forgive you for that!" and with that she and her gang surrounded her. Unfortunately for Shino there wasn't anyone around to see them. All the other students had club activities after school ends. She didn't have a club so she always goes home early. She never thought that Endou would be waiting for her today. She really thought that she's already finished with her but it would seem that she was wrong.

"It seems that guns won't make you cry anymore so I'll do something more physical." her two lackeys then grabbed Shino and she was about to punch her when a motorcycle suddenly came into the scene. It effectively surprised Endou which made her stop her punch.

The rider of the motorcycle got off of his ride then took off his helmet. Shino was really surprised but also happy at the same time that Kazuto came to her rescue. She dreaded the thought that she would have to fight three people at the same time, much worse alone. When Endou's companions grabbed her she readied herself for the worse. But to her much great appreciation Kazuto came to save her.

Quickly using the confusion Kazuto made Shino broke free from the clutches of the two lackeys and ran besides Kazuto and embraced his arm for comfort.

Kazuto was glaring at the three, doing his best to give him the silent message of: Get the hell outta here, or you'll feel my awesome wrath.

"Tch, so it is true that you've gotten yourself a boyfriend. Don't ever think that he will be always there to protect you!" and with that the trio ran away.

Shino let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she didn't have to get into a fight with those three. She was even happier that Kazuto scared them off without even doing anything.

_He's cute when his hero complex starts to kick in_. Shino thought.

"Whew glad that I got here in time. Well Shino, shall we get going? asked Kazuto.

"Huh where are we going?" Shino asked in a confused tone.

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

_**Aaand it's done! So guys what do you think? Please review tolet me know what you guys think! Hope you guys like it. I'll try to post Chapter 4 tomorrow or the day after and as promised there would be more romantic moments there since it's about Kazuto's plan. Anyways thank you for reading! PM me if you got any questions! Thanks guys love ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's Chapter 4 everybody! I'll clear some stuff before we start. Maybe some of you noticed this but I've been playing around with the real name and avatar name of Shino and Kazuto. Sometimes in the story I use Kirito sometimes I use Kazuto, the same happens for Shino and Sinon. I'll make it clear here. Kazuto's friends and Sugu are the ones who calls them by their avatar names even though they are in the real world. Kazuto and Shino however uses the appropriate names, meaning if they are in the real world they call each other by their real name and if they are online they use their avatar name. Hopefully no one gets confused about this and hopefully this sheds some light to those who were confused. If this message made you even more confused then feel free to PM me so that I can tell you in a more detailed way. So without any more interruptions here is Chapter 4!**_

_Italicized words that are outside of "quotation marks" represents thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any of its characters**

Shino doesn't have any idea where they are going. Kazuto refused to tell her no matter how many times she asked him. She then just tried to enjoy the ride instead of thinking about where they're going. It was almost Summer, the breeze feels just right, not too hot and not too cold, just enough to make her feel warm and sleepy. The events of the day made her quite exhausted. She let out a yawn, the season was really getting into her.

Kazuto noticed this. It would be very problematic if she fell asleep while they were on the road. Even though she's not driving, it makes Kazuto worry that she might lose her grip on him and fall off his bike. He shuddered when images of that scene flashed in his mind. He decided that they should take a little detour before they go to the initial place. It was just 3:30PM so it was still quite early. It wouldn't delay his plan to do something first.

He changed course and they stopped in front of a small park. Kazuto then stopped the engine of his bike and led Shino inside. He can already see their destination.

_So he just wanted to go to a park? _Shino thought. She finds it sweet for Kazuto to bring her to a park. Call it cliché or obvious but she doesn't care. She finds it better than a movie date or a dinner date because a walk in a park just makes the two people know each other better. Their attention is directed to their companion instead of something else like a movie or food. It's perfect for two people who wants to get to know each other more.

Kazuto was leading her by hand to a tree. It was a big tree so the shadow that it casts was large. He then sat beside the tree and then motioned Shino to sit beside him

She was confused first as to why he wanted to stay under a tree instead of having a walk together in the park. He seems to understand her confusion and said.

"I noticed that you were tired. You were about to fall asleep earlier so I thought that enjoying the season wouldn't be a bad idea." As if to prove his point he lied down and closed his eyes.

Shino felt embarrassed when she heard he saw her being sleepy. It was rude of her to act like that! The guy just saved her from her bullies and she even had the nerve to act sleepy around him. She then saw Kazuto crack one eye open and look at her. She got his message but is it really okay? They were in a public place after all so she was having second thoughts.

Kazuto was still eyeing her, his expression is like telling her to just join him and don't hesitate. She finally gave in to his request bit instead of lying down she rested her back on the tree and sat there peacefully. Kazuto got up and pouted at her. "You do realize that you left me hanging there." he said as he got up and sat beside her.

"We're in a public place Kazuto-kun, people would look at us if we are lying there sleeping." she replied.

"So sitting makes a difference." he countered.

"A little yeah. Oh just shut up and go with it." she replied a little embarrassed. He's got a fair point so she can't counter it.

Kazuto laughed. He decided to tease her more. "You look cute when you're embarrassed you know." he told her.

Shino blushed at his comment. She knows he enjoys teasing her but she can never tell when it's coming. Like for example, she never expected it when he grabbed her tail during the quest to get the sword Excalibur. His timing is just so unpredictable that she cannot mentally prepare herself. But at least she's bold enough to get him back for teasing her.

She then leaned her head in his shoulder and embraced his arm. "Then maybe you don't mind if I do this then seeing as how you find me cute." she said as she was trying to fight her blush.

It was then Kazuto's turn to feel embarrassed. His face got red because of her sudden actions. This is one thing he likes about her. He had always liked girls who can bite back and Shino was very good at that. She can really get him back through things that he would never expect her to do.

They maintained that position and were having a casual conversation. They chatted for a little until they just fell silent and watched the scenery before them. There were some people walking around, a playground where kids are playing, some food stands, and not too far away are the large skyscrapers. The park was in the middle of a city but they felt that they were away from all the pollution and noise that the city has. The park just had the serene and tranquil atmosphere around it. Not soon after they both fell asleep, their heads leaning against each other.

Some people saw the two and smiled at the sight. The image of the two sleeping lovers look so peaceful and cute. Some of the older couples who were also enjoying the park saw them and the girls would always giggle and tell their boyfriends how sweet the two are and how they should also do that sometime. The two however were unknowing of all this and were in a real deep slumber.

**Later when they woke up (or at least one of them did)**

Kazuto woke up and saw that quite a crowd has gathered around them. All of the people were couples. Some of them are just sitting and are also enjoying the shade of the tree, some of them are lying down, some of them are resting their head on their lover's lap. Basically quite a few number of people were around them. He then noticed that Shino was still fast asleep on his shoulder and she was still embracing his arm. He smiled at the sight. _She's so cute_ he thought. He checked his phone for the time. It was 5:30PM already. They need to leave the park now so that he can still execute his plan. He poked Shino's cheek to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw Kazuto's face.

"Hello Shino, how was your nap." Kazuto asked.

"It felt nice. Way better than sleeping in my bed in fact." she replied as she rubbed her eyes. She then also noticed the group of people that had gathered around them. She was shocked to see that there were so many people around them right now.

"Um, Kazuto-kun. When did these people come here?" she asked Kazuto.

"I actually don't know. It seems that they copied our idea and enjoyed the season and shade of the tree." he replied. It was quite embarrassing for the both of them. It seems that they accidentally made that place a famous date spot.

Both of them got up and the crowd's attention suddenly went to them. Despite their best efforts to get out of the park unnoticed they seem to be getting the attention of everyone there.

Suddenly the crowd cheered for them as they made their way out of the park. Some were shouting random comments like "You two look cute together!" and "You two were se peaceful sleeping together that we decided to copy you!" The two could have died of embarrassment there but they managed to get out of the park. They learned a valuable lesson. Never sleep in a public place in a lovey dovey position. For all they knew a great number of people saw them which just added to their embarrassment. Their faces were bright red when they reached Kazuto's bike. Both were so flustered that they cannot say a thing to each other.

Kazuto can't stand the silence so he tries to break the flustered tension by speaking up. "I'm sorry about that. I should have thought about the people walking in the park. I'm really sorry." he apologized.

Shino can't believe that he is apologizing. "What are you apologizing for? So what if the people there saw us? Sure, it's embarrassing but it's also sweet and caring of you to do that. I mean it was rude of me to act sleepy even though you have saved me from those bullies. You thought of my own wellbeing when you pulled up in front of that park. For all I know, I might have fallen asleep during the motorcycle ride and would have fallen off. But you noticed that and decided to take a detour first right?"

Kazuto can't believe that she has read him that easily. Does his intentions seem that obvious?

"What you did back there was really sweet Kazuto-kun. I really appreciated it that you care so much for me even though it's just the small things. Whatever happened I have no shed of regret." and with that she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

The kiss was longer than the last time. It was more loving and felt more real. Even though it was just on the cheek Kazuto still got really flustered about it.

When she pulled back she had a blush on her face but she seemed more confident than before. Her smile was warmer than when she gave him a goodnight kiss. This side of Shino is new to him. She acts so sweet and caring, as if all of the things he has done for her meant everything in her life, which was of course true and he just doesn't know about it yet.

"Then I'm sorry for apologizing earlier. Should we get going now?" he asked her. He got on his bike and extended his hand. She accepted it and also got on his bike.

He drove them to a nearby mall. Seeing as how it was already 6:15PM, Kazuto asked if she wanted to eat an early dinner to which she gladly accepted. They then proceeded to go to a restaurant inside the mall. Kazuto ordered a meal with rice while Shino ordered pasta. While eating, Shino asked him her repetitive question.

"So Kazuto-kun , what are we doing in the mall?" she asked him.

He decided that it's already safe tell her his plans since it's about to unfold.

"Well I thought it would be nice if I take you out shopping. N-not that what you wear is not attractive!" he added quickly. "I mean, I just want to give you something but I can't decide what to give you." Everything that he had said was true… except the last one. Shopping was actually just a stepping stone of his plan. He knew for a fact that Shino wasn't like any of the ordinary girls who would go gaga over shopping. It was one of her traits that he likes. Hopefully she accepts so he can continue with his plan.

"U-um that's nice of you Kazuto-kun but it's really okay! You've already given me enough and I'm not a person who cares much about material things though." she said.

He gave her a look of devastation. He knew it would be hard to make her agree to this but he needs to convince her. He gives her his best pleading-look, hoping that she can't resist him.

Seeing Kazuto sad because of her literally made Shino flinch. He looked so sad because of her and she just can't resist the look he's giving her.

"B-but if you insist then I guess it would be okay." she finally said.

"Hah, I knew you couldn't resist me." Kazuto said with a smirk.

It took her a moment to realize that he forced his devastated expression. She can't believe that she fell for that. "Y-you tricked me!" she said.

"Oh shut up and just go with it." he countered, using the same line she said earlier and with that he finished eating and got up.

"Jerk" she muttered but she wasn't angry. She was actually surprised that Kazuto would copy her line. Again, she never expected it when he was about to tease her.

"Well since you want to take me out shopping I'll warn you beforehand. I'll make sure to pick something expensive so that I can get back at you." she teased him before going past him. "Come on Kazuto-kun hurry up! I'll make this an experience you'll never forget." Shino shouted as she ran ahead.

Kazuto found another side of her. Who knew that she can be girly too? He was discovering so many things about her and she's captivating him more and more. Some girls he knew were so self-conscious to the point that they would analyse the food before eating, and that they would spend hours just by picking what dress to wear. Shino's girly-ness wasn't like that though. Hers is more subtle and isn't to the point of overacting. Running so he can catch up to her, he just can't wait to see what would happen during the so-called shopping plan.

_Things are starting to get interesting_ he thought.

_**Well it's done guys! Are you all disappointed that the so-called plan of Kazuto was just actually shopping? HAHAHAHA! Don't worry friends! His plan doesn't end there! Wait for the next chapter to see it unfold perfectly! Like Kazuto said in the story, the shopping thing is just a stepping stone (actually more of like a diversion) to his plan. Anyways hope you guys like this! And I also apologize if some characters are not the same with the ones with canon. I'm sorry about that but the way things are in my story, their personalities are just perfect for it. I think it's called being "out of character"? Anyways, if some characters are like that then I apologize but I need them to be like that in order to finish the story! So guys, please review so I can get some suggestions, I'd really appreciate it. For those who are wanting some ALO don't worry! Next chapter will have some ALO scenes. Again thank you and I'll see you guys prolly tomorrow. Don't hesitate to PM me of you guys have any questions.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Shout out to the Filipino readers out there! Whoever you guys are I just wanna say that you guys rock! It makes me happy seeing someone from my country reading my story! Hope you continue to support the story and continue to read it as well! Love y'all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologize that I wasn't able to update in like a month. I experienced some family issues which prevented me from writing. I really couldn't get my head in the right track so I wasn't able to write anything decent. Anyways with that aside here's Chapter 5.**_

_Italicized words that are outside of "quotation marks" represents thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any of its characters.**

Shino was practically dragging Kazuto across every clothing store. True to her word she was making this an experience that he would never forget. Shino isn't the type of girl who likes to shop for clothes or accessories. She is, for the lack of a better term, simple. She's not a fashion crazy girl who cares so much for their appearance. But since Kazuto planned this for her, who was she to refuse? Although to be honest, she is actually enjoying herself. It's not the shopping that she enjoys. It's the quality time with Kazuto that she enjoys. All of the events that had transpired that day were so memorable and she knows that she won't ever forget it.

They've been through tons of clothing stores but she still wasn't able to see something that she likes. She doesn't have much of a fashion sense to begin with so this isn't surprising. She was just actually prolonging there date so that she can spend more time with Kazuto. She glanced at the teenage boy that she was dragging by the hand. He looked a little tired but when he saw her glance at him he flashed her a warm smile which she gladly returned. She saw another clothing store that looks like it sells some good clothes. She hurried inside, dragging Kazuto with him.

"What number is this?" Kazuto asked her.

It took her a while to pick up on his question. She then realized that he was referring to the number of shop that they went in.

"I think this is the 11th one." she answered him.

"Hopefully you can find something you like here." Kazuto said to her.

"Ohh? What's this? Are you being bored by our date Kazuto-kun? I thought you planned all of this? Oh, I get it. I'm not good enough for you. That's it right? That's why you're not enjoying yourself." she teased him.

"I-it's not like that! I enjoy the time that we spend together and I will never regret any of it." Kazuto defended himself.

"Really now, that's not what you're showing though." Shino continued to tease him.

It was now Kazuto's turn to tease her. Using his strength he pulled Shino towards him and into a hug. The girl turned as red as a tomato as he hugged her tightly.

"My dear Shino. Don't ever think that you make me feel bored or you're not good enough for me. You are very special to me." He released her a little and cupped her red face and locked gazes with her.

"You know what makes bored?" he then asks her.

"Wh-what?"

"Spending a day without seeing you or being with you." He then fully released her and pinched her nose then gave her an affectionate smile. He then walked further inside the store leaving a stunned and blushing Shino behind.

She was utterly shocked. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She never expected him to say those words. He had, once again, turned the situation into his favour. It was one of his qualities that she liked about him. Once she was out of her stunned state she ran to catch up to him. She lightly slapped the back of his head as payback.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kazuto said while rubbing the spot where he was slapped.

"Just payback for saying those things."

"Pft, admit it, you liked what I said to you." she punched him in the arm this time as a reply.

"Ow!"

Shino smiled. She really likes how they became so casual with each other since they started dating, even though it's just been a day. After meeting in GGO they have become close friends but they aren't that casual around each other. She can't believe that they've become so sweet and caring for each other so quickly.

They're now browsing the rows of clothes that were available in the store. Shino is still having trouble finding something that she likes. This was becoming difficult.

"See anything you like?" Kazuto asked her.

"Actually I'm thinking maybe you could help me. I can't decide what's good." She heard him mumble something like "_Anything would look good on you."_ but decided not to elaborate on it.

"Well, how about this one?" Kazuto picked up a green, long-sleeved blouse with a black ribbon tied at the center of the neckline

"Hmm, that looks nice. And it seems that I won't feel hot while wearing it. It almost summer after all so I prefer light clothes." The blouse seems nice to wear. Even though it's long-sleeved it still looks light clothing. She got the blouse from Kazuto and went to the fitting room.

Before closing the door she peeked her head out and gave Kazuto a threatening look on her face.

"Don't you dare peek. I know you have a habit of peeking on women. Don't think I've forgotten about what happened in GGO." she threatened him.

Kazuto sweat dropped at what she said. He still hasn't forgotten about their misunderstanding at the start of his experiences in GGO he reassured her that he would still be in the same spot when she comes out of the fitting room.

"Yeah, yeah I won't peek. I'll be right here in this exact same spot."

"You'd better." She gave her one last look before fully going inside the fitting room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Shino came out of the fitting room while wearing the dress so that she could ask Kazuto's opinion.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with a slight tone of embarrassment.

_She looks cute_ Kazuto thought to himself. Her bashful expression just added to that cuteness that he is describing.

"You look great Shino, I approve." Kazuto answered her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you. Wait for me to change back to my clothes." She then retreated back to the fitting room. "Same warning as before Kazuto!" she said while closing the door.

"Yeas, yeah I get you." Kazuto replied with a smile. He is really happy to see the development between him and Shino. He likes it how they've become closer to each other. They've become so casual and open that it doesn't feel uncomfortable at all In fact, it feels peaceful and nice being with her.

After changing and paying for the blouse, they've exited the store. They were having a light chat about Virtual games as they made their way towards the parking lot where Kazuto left his motorbike.

And then there they were again. Speeding along the road. The familiar and nice feeling of the wind whooshing past them as they drove to Shino's apartment.

This is one of the favourite parts of Shino everytime Kazuto asked her to hang-out, or just recently, out on dates. The rides on his motorbike are really enjoyable. She likes the feeling of the wind against her face, the thrill of going so fast, and being able to hug Kazuto without an embarrassing reason . She felt that she shares these moments with him and him only. It's as if it's a daily routine that the only two of them have. Sure, maybe some other girls were able to get a ride with him but she holds pride that maybe she was the one who has gotten the most number of rides with him. Well, her and Suguha maybe, since she knows that Kazuto drives her to school daily but she just can't help but feel special.

They've finally reached her apartment and it's time to part again. They made their way up the stairs and stopped in front of the door of Shino's apartment.

"Sooo, I guess this is it." Shino said while looking directly at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kazuto simply replied. He was also looking directly at her.

They stayed there for a couple of seconds, just gazing into each other's eyes when Shino decided to break the silence.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Thank you for today Kazuto-kun, I really enjoyed it."

"It was nothing. I'd do anything to make you happy" Kazuto replied and smiled at her.

Just as she was about to open the door and go inside Kazuto stopped her.

"W-wait" he said then looked away.

"Hm? What is it Kazuto-kun?" Shino asked him while slightly tilting her head to one side.

"W-well, you remember our last date?"

"Yes, it was yesterday silly. Of course I would still remember." Shino said while recalling the events of yesterday.

"You remember what happened?" Kazuto asked her.

"Of course! We watched a movie, then ate dinner at your house and then you drove me home and then-…" she suddenly stopped, remembering a particular event that happened when they parted yesterday. _Oh so that's what he means _she thought.

"Oh" she just said, a light blush appearing on her face.

"What happened next Shino?" Kazuto said, trying to make her say the exact words.

Instead of answering him through words, Shino decided that actions would be better. So she tiptoed, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's what happened." Shino said when she pulled away. She then opened the door to her apartment in hopes to get away. She felt embarrassed for acting so bold which is why she just wanted to retreat inside her home.

Kazuto stopped her though.

As she was about to enter her apartment, Kazuto grabbed her arms and pulled her into another hug.

"Wait a minute there. You can't get away that easily." he whispered into her ear.

Kazuto then looked at her directly and so did Shino.

"Since it's still fairly early let's meet up in ALO tonight. Sounds good to you?" Kazuto asked her.

"Y-yeah I guess, it's fine. I don't have any schoolwork to do anyway."

"Alright then. I guess this is really goodbye for now." He kissed her in the forehead and then finally let go of her. "See you later my dear Shino."

"S-see you later." Shino replied and with that Kazuto made his way back to his motorbike. He waved another farewell at her before really making his way home.

Shino watched as her view of him got smaller and smaller on the horizon. When he was fully out of sight she made her way inside her apartment.

**A few moments later**

As soon as Kazuto got back home he greeted Sugu, took a quick shower and texted Shino that he won't go online immediately and that she shouldn't also. It was a lie though, since after sending the text he immediately logged in ALO. He felt bad for lying but he had to make sure everything was set, after all, his surprise for her isn't limited to shopping.

When he finally got online he was relieved to see that Shino followed his advice and didn't immediately went online. He left a message at the inn where he and Sinon were last at. He told her in the message where they would meet and at what time. He then checked the other important _"thing"_ that he needs for the night.

_Let's see. I'm sure that today's the day. I just have to check it again and make sure that the place is good._ Kazuto thought to himself.

_This is gonna be fun_ he thought.

**Meanwhile at Shino's apartment**

When she got a text message from Kazuto that he won't be online immediately she took her time showering and watching some tv. The day was really eventful. She managed to get herself some friends at school, Kazuto defended her from her bullies, they slept at the park, went out on a dinner date, and then ended when Kazuto bought her the blouse. Remembering the said item, she got it out of the bag and looked at it one more time. For sure, it would be one of the most memorable items that she has. After all, Kazuto was the one who gave it to her which already makes it valuable item. Seeing as it's already been an hour since Kazuto texted her she decided to go online.

After establishing the link between the real and virtual world she found herself in the inn where she had logged out from the last time. She noticed that she has a message and wondered who's sent it. Turns out that it was Kirito who sent it giving her instructions. He told her to meet him at the central square at 9:45PM and that's it. She wondered what they would do in ALO except do some quest and some level grinding.

_I wonder what he's planning now_ she thought to herself, curious but at the same time excited about what would happen.

_**And that's Chapter 5. I apologize since I promised that ALO would be in Chapter 5. The ALO events are actually big so I had to change my plans. Next chapter I promise some ALO (although I can't see some action there so sorry action lovers) To those who might get confused. I'll use Shino and Kazuto's avatar names if they are online or whenever they are referring to their online personas. I would only do this for the two of them since I'm not familiar with the real names of the other characters (like Liz and Silica). Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if it's a little short but next chapter there would be a lot of things to be introduced so hopefully you still stay with me until then. Thanks for all those who have read this story and have continues to read it Again, I apologize for the super late update. Thank you all and have a wonderful day. Woozart out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here Chapter 6 everybody! The only thing that I wanted to say before presenting the chapter itself is that I would TRY to update weekly. School days are approaching and it would be rare to find the opportunities to write. But don't worry! I WILL finish this story and I will never abandon it. I'd probably end it at around Chapter 8 or 9 so I'm almost at the end. Anyways, here the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_Italicized words outside "quotation marks" represents thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO or any of its characters**

Sinon made her way to the place where Kirito asked her to go. It was 9:35 PM so she just has enough time to make it to the square. While walking she noticed that there are quite a number of players that are online. It was a Monday night so she wasn't expecting many players to still be logged on at this hour. She also noticed that most of them are walking in pairs and that they were all heading in the same direction. She recalled if there was a special event that was being held that day that would explain the number of online players but quickly gave up because she can't remember anything special happening online.

She finally reached the square where Kirito asked her to meet him. She looked around for the black haired teen but was disappointed when she noticed that she was the only one in the area.

_He's late_ she thought.

She made her way to a nearby bench to wait for him. She brought up her menu to check the time and it was already 9:55 PM.

Just as when she was getting a little annoyed by his lateness she heard his familiar voice calling out to her from the distance.

She got up and readied a glare and maybe even tease him about making girls wait. Oh yes, she would definitely tease him about that to see what kind of reaction he would make.

Her plan failed though as soon as he reached her.

Before she could open her mouth to lecture him about making girls wait, Kirito hugged her tightly as a form of greeting. He's actions of course rendered her speechless.

"I am so sorry Sinon. I had to arrange some stuff before meeting up with you. I am sorry for being late, will you forgive me?" Kirito asked while still hugging her.

It took her a couple of seconds to answer him, "Well I guess it's okay. Just make sure to don't do it often because I don't like to be kept waiting." Sinon replied. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to execute her plan but at the same time enjoyed it since she got a hug.

"So why did you told me to meet you here?" she asked him as they released themselves from the hug.

"Oh there's just a special event that's happening today so I kind of thought that it would be nice if we can participate in it together." Kirito told her. He started walking towards the path that he came from earlier.

"So that explains why there are so many players who are online even though it's late. What's the event? Do we have to go complete a special quest or something?" Sinon asked as she followed him.

"Nah, it's not like that." Kirito said while scratching his right cheek.

"Huh? So what's the event about then?" Sinon asked, slightly confused.

"You'll see when we get there." was his only response.

"Why won't we just fly there?" Sinon asked again.

"It wouldn't be fun if we just fly there." was his answer.

This didn't help Sinon's confusion at all. Seeing as she won't get any answers from Kirito she chose to focus on the path that they were walking on. She realized that they are in an area where monsters would spawn. She quickly equipped her bow so that she would be ready in case a monster attacks them. She glanced at Kirito, assuming that he would be doing the same thing. She was surprised when she saw him continuing he's casual work and without even equipping his sword.

"Hey Kirito, we're going through a monster spawn area and you're acting as if you're taking a walk in a park." she scolded him.

"Oh don't worry about it. I already cleared this area earlier and monsters shouldn't spawn for a little while." was his reply.

_So that's why he was late_ Sinon thought. He had cleared the path that they would take so it wouldn't cause any problems to them. She realized how much he planned for this and how much effort he's put into it. He's really doing his best to deepen their relationship so that they could become closer and eventually step it up a notch. She giggled while she was deep in her thoughts. Who knew that the mighty Kirito, otherwise known as the Black Swordsman, has a sweet and romantic side.

Seeing as they are safe for the rest of the trip (or walk) she grabbed his hand with her own.

Kirito was a little shocked at first by her actions but his shocked expressions was quickly replaced by a smile as he looked at her.

Sinon gladly returned a smile of her own and they stayed like that for the entire walk, holding hands and occasionally looking at each other. They didn't try to strike up a conversation since they were happy just by walking side by side with each other.

Somewhere along the trip they came across a log cabin. The cabin was near a small forest and a lake. It was one of those houses that players can buy so that they can stay in there instead of renting rooms in the pubs and inns in the towns and cities in the game.

"I didn't know that there was a house that can be bought here. It looks so secluded and a little far away from the city." Sinon said.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it special right? Living there would be peaceful and quiet, not to mention that the cabin itself looks cozy." Kirito replied.

"I agree." Sinon answered. She had long thought of buying her own house in ALO so that she could stop renting rooms. She definitely liked that cabin that they passed by but considered that it would cost her most of her in-game money if she buys a house that big. She would have to find a small, less expensive one.

The cabin also reminded Kirito of something. He can't fully remember it but he was positive that it was something related to a cabin. It was a rumor he heard back at the town that they came from. He can't fully remember what it is so he just shrugged it off.

Then they finally made it to their destination. The said destination was actually a clearing at the edge of a cliff. The town that they were in a little while can be seen below. All this time they were actually making their way up a mountain. Sinon didn't notice it until they were at the top.

"Wow, the view here is amazing." Sinon said as she marvelled at the sight in front of her. The lights that are illuminating the town were adding to the beauty of the view.

Kirito chuckled before speaking, "Yeah it is amazing, but that's not the reason why I brought you up here."

"Huh? It isn't? Oh yeah there was a special event." Sinon suddenly remembered.

"So what's this event about Kirito-kun? You promised me that you would tell me when we get there." Sinon quickly added.

"Wait for it." Kirito said. His gaze was focused on the view and he has that confident look on his face.

Sinon decided to follow what he said. She also continued looking at the view before them.

After a few minutes something bright went up coming from the town. At first Sinon was confused but she eventually realized what was happening.

The bright projectile that shot up from the town made its way high in the sky. When it was high enough it exploded into a variety of bright colours. Sinon quickly identified what the projectile was, fireworks.

The first firework was just a signal that the show was starting. When the first one exploded in the air, the other fireworks came in. So many fireworks were shot from different areas of the town. It was as if the town was under a beautiful and colourful inferno. The fireworks exploded into many different shapes. The notable ones were the shapes of each of the races that can be found in ALO. Then there were some that are shaped into the monsters that can be found in the game. There were also some that didn't take any form but when they exploded they let out a huge variety of colours. It was a beautiful sight.

"Oh wow." were the only words that came out of Sinon's mouth.

While she was still admiring the beauty of the fireworks Kirito repositioned himself so that he has one arm wrapped around Sinon. He slightly pulled her closer to him. Sinon didn't notice him doing this because she was so busy watching the fireworks show.

Kirito looked at the girl beside him. Sinon's in-game avatar's appearance is different from her real world appearance since her in-game avatar has pale blue hair and indigo eyes unlike her usual black hair and eyes. Kirito felt proud of himself by thinking of taking Shino up the mountain to watch the fireworks show. This was an event that he recently picked information on. It was ALO's way of welcoming summer and was like the opening of the more special summer events which would include some quests. To Kirito though, this fireworks show was more important than the quests. Why? Because judging from Sinon's expression he can safely say that she was really enjoying it and that's what mattered most for him.

After some time of staying like that Sinon finally said something.

She rested her head on Kirito's shoulder and said. "Thank you Kirito-kun, this is amazing."

"I'm glad that you liked it." Kirito replied.

"No really. Thank you. You're the very first person to be this kind to me. You've been trying your best just to make me happy. You've been spending so much time with me. You've done so much for me which is why I can't tell you enough how grateful I am. Everything you've done for me really means a lot." Sinon said, directly looking at him. Her expression was that of a happy and grateful person.

Kirito was actually quite surprised by what Sinon has said. He never thought that he would've affected someone that much. He felt as if he became an important aspect of someone else's life. As if he was now an important factor that can never be replaced in that person's life. He felt crazy happy when he heard her say those words.

"Sinon, you have no idea how much you've made me happy by saying those words. It really hit me you know?" he said while also directly looking at her.

Then they hugged each other tightly while still under the amazing flashes of colours dancing in the sky.

When the show ended it was already late. They both opened their menus to check the time. It was already 11:45 PM. The two made their way down the mountain so that they can log out in a safe place in the inn. After a few minutes of walking they came across the cabin they saw earlier. Although they both noticed that something is different now.

"Hey Kirito, don't you think something feels…off?" Sinon asked him.

"Yeah" was his only response. Kirito was looking at the cabin with cautious eyes. The whole cabin feels off now. It no longer radiated the peaceful and tranquil aura that it had emitted earlier when they passed it. Right now it radiated danger, darkness… death.

Suddenly the door of the cabin opened. Kirito equipped his sword and Sinon also equipped her bow. Both were ready as to what would come out of the cabin.

A hooded figure wearing a black cloak that's red underneath came out of the cabin. Kirito suddenly remembered the rumor he had heard in the town. It was about a super powerful boss that only spawns at midnight. He had remembered that it spawns from a cabin but he had no idea that it was the same cabin as the ones in the rumors. When he heard the rumors he had taken it lightly since players tended to share false information just to scare the crap out of other players. He never thought that it was actually true.

_What worst luck _Kirito thought. They had just finished watching an amazing fireworks show and were supposed to return to the town. But now it seems that they would have to fight for their survival.

The hooded figure suddenly raised its head to reveal an appearance similar to that of Death Gun. But instead of a metal skull, its face is actually a real skull. It then gave out a roar and revealed its weapon which is a long scythe. The boss's name was revealed in front of them: **The Fatal Scythe**.

"Kirito what should we do?" Sinon calmly asked him. She already has an arrow nocked into her bow showing him that she's ready to fight.

"We might be able to avoid fighting it by using teleportation crystals." Kirito said and took out a teleport crystal. Just as when he was about to use it theboss slammed its scythe onto the ground which sent a dark pulse around them. It seemed to do nothing but when Kirito tried to use the teleport crystals it didn't work.

"I think it disabled the use of teleport crystals so that we can't escape." he said in a grim tone as he readied his sword.

"Hmph, well then I guess we would just have to give it the fight of its life." Sinon said.

And with that Kirito charged the boss. Sinon stayed at the back shooting its head. She would occasionally charge up for some magic arrows to deal more damage. Kirito on the other hand was drawing the boss's attention towards himself. He was defensive right now since Sinon was the damage dealer. His only job was to protect her and to keep the boss occupied. The boss was fast with its scythe and would sometimes cut Kirito. He noticed that the boss deals tons of damage so he made sure to dodge and guard most of its attacks. They were using that strategy until they lowered the boss's health to 25%. The boss roared and knocked them both down with an invisible force. It changed its attack patterns and instead of doing swift, powerful strikes it began charging up. While Kirito and Sinon were still on the ground, the boss charged its scythe and it began to glow bright orange. When it has charged enough it slashed the air and a wave of fire came out. The area of the attack was wide and both Sinon and Kirito were unable to dodge it. Kirito checked his health bar. The fire wave attack wasn't as powerful as the swift slashes but it has a huge range. He wouldn't be able to protect Sinon if the boss continues use that attack. He inspected Sinon's health bar. As expected the attack took ¼ of her health. Since she was a lot more fragile than he is she would be taken down by that attack in a few turns. He then studied the boss. It charges up before attacking which gives them time to attack it. The only problem is that if they do that then they would most likely get hit by the wave of fire. He was thinking hard to come up with a plan. He remembered how ALO introduced the use of magic spells. He remembered how Sinon would chant some magic phrases to enchant her arrows. He thought that maybe it was the same with the boss. They would only need to stop it by applying some status effect on it while it's charging up.

"Sinon! Hit it with one of you Net Arrows! Hurry!" Kirito shouted to her. He then charged towards the boss. He heard Sinon chant up the words for the special arrow. If he was right that arrow would apply a "_Stun" _status effect. If it hits then the boss wouldn't be able to complete its magic enchantment. Thankfully, Sinon's magic chant for the Net Arrow was faster than that of the boss. Just as when Kirito got near the boss, Sinon's enchanted arrow landed. The arrow exploded into a net which trapped the boss momentarily. Just as Kirito had hoped, the orange glow on its scythe disappeared as soon as the arrow made contact. He needed to deal lots of damage to it while it's still stunned. Unfortunately the status effect of that arrow was only for a few seconds so Kirito doesn't have much time. He then unloaded all of his sword skills to damage the monster. They repeated the cycle a couple of times before the boss was finally defeated.

The notification screen popped up congratulating them. The fight was difficult. The boss had tons of health so taking it down took them quite a while. Not to mention that they were only two in their party.

"Whew that sure was hard. I thought we would lose when it became enraged." Sinon said when she finally recovered from the fight.

"Yeah, it was a good thing that you have a skill that applies status effects." Kirito said. He inspected the drops of the boss. Some money, a new black cloak that he might use, and some sort of accessory. Curious about the accessory he looked it up his inventory to check what kind of stats it would give. He found it and took it out from his inventory. It was a necklace that resembles a tear. It wasn't much of Kirito's style to wear necklaces so he figured that he would give it to Sinon. The colour of the tear was identical to Sinon's hair and eyes so he thought that it would look great on her.

"Hey what's that?" Sinon asked him.

"It's a drop from the boss. Here, it's yours." Kirito said showing her the necklace.

"Oh wow that necklace is beautiful!" Sinon exclaimed. She also wasn't fond of wearing accessories but this particular necklace really caught her attention.

Kirito motioned Sinon to come closer so that he can put the necklace on her. She did so while sporting a slight blush. Just as Kirito thought, it looks great on her.

"It suits you" Kirito complimented her.

"Thank you" Sinon replied while still slightly blushing. She then looked around and noticed that they would still have to go back to the town. They could fly back now seeing as they were both exhausted to even enjoy a walk together. But it seems that Kirito has other plans.

"Hey Sinon you want to log out now and rest right?" Kirito asked her.

"Yes I do. Can we fly now? It would be much faster. We might even face other monsters if we walk back to town." she asked him. She really didn't expect that he would give her the same answer.

"Now that wouldn't be fun." he said while giving him a smirk. He then walked up towards the cabin and touched the "For Sale" sign. A confirmation window popped up and Kirito touched the "Yes" option. The lifeless cabin suddenly burst with life as the lights outside and inside of it became lit. The peaceful and tranquil atmosphere that the cabin previously emitted came back.

"We can log out here. Let's go?" Kirito asked her while holding his hand out inviting her like a true gentleman.

Sinon was really shocked. She NEVER expected Kazuto to buy the cabin. She knew that it was expensive but he doesn't seem to care. She replaced her shock with a smile. He really is unpredictable in many ways.

She accepted his hand as they made their way into the newly bought house.

_**There you go! I apologize for the lame fighting scene. It's just not my forte. Anyways I hope you guys know what's about to happen here. If you're confused about my story then don't hesitate to PM me so I could explain the stuff that you're confused on (wut). I'll try updating within the week so keep an eye out for it. That's all I have to say. Thanks for those who've read it from the start and are still reading. Really guys, thanks. To those who faved, followed and reviewed, thanks a bunch. You guys rock. Love y'all! Woozart out**_


End file.
